Doc Rivers
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 132%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Rivers during a Clippers game in 2015 |- Los Angeles Clippers |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Position |Head coach |- Personal information |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Born | Chicago, Illinois |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Nationality | American |- Coaching career |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"|Best record | 66-16 (2008-09) |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Titles | 1 (2008) |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Coaching career | 1999-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career information |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"|High school |Proviso East (Maywood, Illinois) |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| College | Marquette (1980-1983) |- NBA Draft |1983 / Round: 1 / Pick: 31st overall |- Selected by the Atlanta Hawks |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Playing career | 1983-1996 ( years) |- Career history |- | *As player: |- |1983–1991 |Atlanta Hawks |- |1991–1992 |Los Angeles Clippers |- |1992–1994 |New York Knicks |- |1994–1996 |San Antonio Spurs |- | *As coach |- |1999–2004 |Orlando Magic |- |2004–2013 |Boston Celtics |- |2013–present |Los Angeles Clippers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| As player: |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| *NBA All-Star (1988) *J. Walter Kennedy Citizenship Award (1990) *No. 31 retired by Marquette *USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year (1982) *Mr. Basketball USA (1980) As coach: |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| *NBA champion (2008) *NBA Coach of the Year (2000) *2× NBA All-Star Game head coach (2008, 2011) |- |} Glenn Anton "Doc" Rivers (born October 13, 1961), is a retired American professional basketball player and the current head coach of the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Rivers was known for his defense while playing in the NBA. His skills as floor general and point guard helped him transition into a coach following his playing career. Biography Playing career After representing the United States with the national team in the 1982 FIBA World Championship, in which he was selected as the tournament MVP, and graduating from Marquette University, Rivers was drafted in the second round (31st overall) of the 1983 NBA Draft by the Atlanta Hawks, moving into the starting lineup due to injury during his rookie season. He spent the next seven seasons as a starter in Atlanta, assisting star Dominique Wilkins as the team found great regular season success. He averaged a double-double for the 1986-87 season, scoring 12.4 points and helping out with 10.0 assists per game. Rivers later spent one year as a starter for the Los Angeles Clippers and two more for the New York Knicks, before finishing out his career as a solid bench player for the San Antonio Spurs. Coaching career Rivers began his coaching career with the Orlando Magic in 1999, where he coached for more than four NBA seasons. Rivers won the Coach of the Year award in 2000 after his first year with the Magic. That season, he led the team that was picked to finish last in the league to a near playoff berth. He made the post season in his next three years as coach, but was fired in 2003 after a disastrous start to the season. After spending a year working as a commentator for The NBA on ABC (calling the 2004 Finals with Al Michaels), he took over the Boston Celtics coaching position in 2004. As a result of the Celtics' 109-93 victory over the New York Knicks on January 21, 2008, Rivers, as the coach of the team with the best winning percentage in the Eastern Conference, earned the honor to coach the East for the 2008 NBA All-Star Game in New Orleans.Doc Rivers to Coach East in 2008 All-Star Game, NBA.com, January 21, 2008. On June 17, 2008, Rivers won his first NBA Championship as a head coach.Celtics crush Lakers, 131-92, for NBA championship - The Boston Globe Personal Rivers is the nephew of former NBA player Jim Brewer. He lives in Orlando Florida with his wife Kristen Rivers and their four children.Doc Rivers Coaching Info at NBA.com His oldest son Jeremiah played basketball for Georgetown University before transferring to play for Indiana University,Doc Rivers' son to transfer from Georgetown while his daughter Callie plays volleyball for the University of Florida.Rivers flows through it - News - GatorSports.com Rivers also has a younger son, Austin, who at 6'3" plays guard, and has verbally committed to the University of Florida men's basketball team. Austin Rivers is considered a top 10 basketball prospect in the class of 2011.Rivals.com Top Ten for the class of 20112011 bigs could be moving up Doc Rivers is the cousin of former NBA guard Byron Irvin and former MLB outfielder Ken Singleton.InsideHoops.com - Doc Rivers Rivers was given his nickname by then-Marquette assistant coach Rick Majerus. Rivers attended a summer basketball camp wearing "Dr. J" T-shirt. Majerus immediately called him "Doc" and the players at camp followed suit. The name has stuck ever since. Gallery DocRivers.jpg External links * Doc Rivers Coaching Info at NBA.com * databaseBasketball.com: Doc Rivers (as coach) * databaseBasketball.com: Doc Rivers (as player) Category:National Basketball Association coaches Category:Players who wear/wore number 25 Category:Retired Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Point Guards Category:Boston Celtics head coaches Category:Coaches who won the NBA Championship Category:Los Angeles Clippers head coaches